Home Is Where The Heart Is
by XXSateriajis'FutureDuchessXX
Summary: Kaito moves in with Miku, which means Luka must move out. She struggles to find a place, but when she recieves an offer from Gakupo, who may be her last chance, will she accept his offer despite their complex friendship?
1. A Last Minute Invitation

**Hello dear friends! I was thinking about the time I moved into the guest room of my house, and was inspired to start this. I do hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Vocaloid**

Home Is Where The Heart Is

Luka Megurine was walking around the city with a newspaper in her hands. The young woman had been apartment hunting for the past three hours. One of her friends Kaito had finally confessed his love to her best friend Miku who loved him in return, so they decided to move in together which meant Luka had to move out. As she was walking to the third apartment building, she passed by a certain Japanese home.

The home of Gakupo Kamui…

Luka sighed at the thought of the purple-haired man. Sure he was always ridiculously nice to her and even though she knew he had a spare room in his house, she couldn't bring herself to ask him about it.

"Even if I did ask him, he wouldn't say yes. We are good friends, but are we close enough to become roommates?"

She shook her head and having had enough searching, walked back to her and Miku's apartment.

. . .

"Kaito, don't get me wrong, I'm glad we're going to live together, but I feel bad about Luka having to move out. Apartments are getting expensive now."

Kaito slowly nodded. "True, but she is aware that Gakupo has that spare room in his house."

"I know, but you know how complex their friendship is, It's obvious they have feelings for each other which makes things even more complex."

"Which is why Luka should move in with him. He cares very deeply for her."

A few minutes later, Luka walked in looking very upset. Miku turned to face her best friend. "Hey Luka, I'm guessing things didn't go well?"

The pinkette sighed as she took the mail. "Everything is way out of my price range."

Looking through the mail, she finds a letter to her from none other than Gakupo.

_Dear Luka,_

_I heard that you are no longer able to live with Miku and that apartments are quite expensive. I still have the spare room if you wish to move in with me. If you don't I understand. Let me know what you decide._

_ Sincerely Yours,_

_ Gakupo Kamui_

Luka sighed as she read the letter. Gakupo's giving her a place to live, but to live with him won't feel right. She didn't feel close enough. Then again, what other choice did she have?

She called her best friend over. "Gakupo's inviting me to move in with him. Should I go through with it?"

The tealette nodded. "You should do it Luka. This might be your last chance."

"You may be right Miku, but I don't think we're close enough to be roommates."

Miku sighed and covered her face. "Luka, you two are more than close enough. You are literally one step away from a relationship. Just consider it; he may be your only chance for a place to live."

. . .

Later that night, Luka was still thinking about the offer she was given. "Gakupo is my last chance for a place to live, but I don't feel close enough to him yet."

After a few more minutes of deep thinking, Luka picks up her cell phone and dials Gakupo's number…

**I hope you are enjoying this so far!**

**Please rate and review!**


	2. The First night

**Hello dear friends! The first chapter of Home Is Where The Heart is was a success, so I will be continuing it. Before I begin, I would like to give a shout out to jazminewriter, AmiMinazuki, and a guest reviewer for their kind words. Thanks bunch friends and enjoy what this chapter has to offer you!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Vocaloid…**

Home Is Where The Heart Is

"_Hello there?"_

"_Gakupo, it's me Luka."_

"_Luka! What's going on? Are you okay?"_

The pinkette sighed._ "Yes, I'm fine. Listen, I was thinking about your offer all day, and I accept it.'_

Gakupo spoke after a few moments. _"That's wonderful news Luka. I'm glad you made this decision."_

They talked a little while longer before the pinkette hung up and fell back on the bed. "Well, there's no turning back now." Luka sighed once again. "As of now, I'm officially the roommate of Gakupo Kamui."

. . .

One week later, Luka's bed, vanity, armoire, computer, and desk were moved out of her room and on their way to Gakupo's house. As she packed the remainder of her clothes, Miku came in.

"Hey Luka, you know I'll miss you right?" The pinkette turned to face her friend. "Yeah, I'll miss you too." The two of them shared a hug. "So, when is Gakupo coming to pick you up?" The hug ended. "He'll be here in a few hours." Miku then helped Luka pack the rest of her things.

Three hours later, Luka and Miku heard a car horn…Gakupo had arrived. Giving her friend one last hug, the tealette said, "You have a great opportunity here; don't waste it." Nodding, Luka takes her bags and heads outside where Gakupo helps her, and after waving good-bye, Miku's best friend leaves with her new roommate.

. . .

Luka remained silent for most of the car trip; she was quite a bit nervous. Gakupo eventually broke the silence. "Luka, I am aware that you are nervous about living with a man, but you don't have to be nervous around me." He reached over and gently grabbed her hand. "I swear to you, I will never do anything that would harm you. You have my full word on that."

After hearing his words, Luka felt a little at ease. She knew that once Gakupo gives his word, he never goes against it. Soon, they reached her new home. After helping Luka with her bags and escorting her to her room (where he had set everything up when the movers came earlier) Gakupo offers his help in putting her clothes away. She declined, but thanked him. "Alright then, if you need anything, let me know." He smiles and leaves the room.

As Luka begins putting her wardrobe together a whole new load of thoughts flooded her mind. _Gakupo's a really kind and gentle man. Maybe with time, our thirty second conversations will last longer, and just maybe a relationship will start."_

. . .

Gakupo was in his room thinking about Luka. _She's obviously still nervous about living with me, so I can't overwhelm her. I do want a relationship with this woman which means no bad impressions. _Rising from the bed, he quietly announces to himself, "I can make this work. I gave Luka my word."

The pinkette had just finished putting together her wardrobe when her stomach started growling. She was getting hungry but she didn't want to ask Gakupo. 'he did say if I needed anything, but asking him for food is a little embarrassing." As if her words were heard, there was a knock on her door. "Come in!" she called out…

"Luka, I'm about to make dinner. Is there anything you want in particular?" She blushes slightly. "No, thank you. Whatever you make is fine."

. . .

An hour later, the roommates were at the table having a dinner of tuna sandwiches and eggplant parmesan. They ate in silence until Luka decided to go to bed. Saying "good night", she heads to her room and falls on the bed.

"Maybe I don't have anything to worry about. Everything will be just fine."

**I know that nothing is really happening and the chapters are short, but as the story progresses, things will get longer and better. I want to once again thank jazminewriter, AmiMinazuki, and the guest reviewer for their kind words, and stay tuned for more!**

**With that final note…**

**Please rate and review!**


	3. The Eight Virtues Of A Samurai

**Hello dear friends! I'm quite surprised this story is becoming a success! Before I begin, I would like to give a shout out to Rosie-Sama98, I3Len, HaematicHani, and jazminewriter for their kind words. I greatly thank you and I hope you enjoy what this chapter has to offer you!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Vocaloid…**

Home Is Where The Heart Is

Luka woke up at five-thirty the next morning. She had no idea why she was up this early; her body had probably had enough sleep. Getting up slowly and stretching, she scratches her head and walks into the bathroom to wash her face. After splashing cold water onto her face and drying it off, she walks down the hallway and a few minutes later, Luka heard a voice…

"Rectitude of Justice…Courage…Benevolence or Mercy…Politeness…Honesty and Sincerity…Honor…Loyalty…Character and Self-Control…"

The pinkette followed the voice to the backyard where she found Gakupo sitting on a large rock repeating what was heard. He was in purple sweatpants and his hair was in a loose ponytail almost reaching the ground. The man was obviously meditating.

"_Gakupo gets up this early just to meditate?"_ Luka stepped on the grassy area and began to quietly walk up to him. When she was right beside him, he recited one line that gave Luka a small chill…

"Death is your guide, not your enemy."

Gakupo opened his eyes and turned to the pink-haired woman. "Good morning." He said softly.

"Good morning. I didn't expect you to be up so early in the morning."

The purple-haired man jumped off the rock and put on a white robe that was hanging on a nearby tree. "I always meditate at five-thirty in the morning. It prepares me for any obstacles I might have to face in the future. Why are you doing up so early?"

"My body just wanted to wake up. It decided I had gotten enough sleep."

Gakupo nodded and stretched his arms behind him. "I understand…that happens to me occasionally."

Luka didn't say much after his words because that one sentence had imprinted itself in her mind. Instead, she walks over to the porch coming off the house and sits down quietly. Concerned, Gakupo joins her.

"What's the matter Luka?" The pinkette looks down and grabs fabric from the skirt of her nightgown. "It's nothing really Gakupo. You just said something earlier that gave me a bit of a chill. The purple-haired man put a soft hand on Luka's shoulder. "What did I say earlier?" Luka sighed and looked at him. "You said something about death being your guide and not your enemy. What did you mean by that?"

Gakupo turned towards the mountains where the sun had started to rise. "Luka, you have nothing to worry about. That verse is part of the code a samurai must follow. It's basically a reminder that a samurai must be prepared to die at anytime. Sacrificial or not…he must be prepared."

Luka had no idea that samurais had to follow something like that. In all honesty, it worried her a bit. _Sacrificial…would he really be willing to sacrifice himself?_ She shook her head from these thoughts of self-sacrifice and thanked him as she met his gaze at the mountains.

**I hope you are still enjoying this! What Gakupo was reciting, were the eight virtues of a samurai. Anyway, I apologize for another short chapter, but if I didn't end it here, the rest of the story wouldn't turn out right. I want to once again thank Rosie-Sama98, I3Len, HaematicHani, and jazminewriter for their kind words and stay tuned for more!**

**With that final note…**

**Please rate and review!**


End file.
